1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of devices for displaying photographs and other memorabilia, and specifically to a preprinted folder having a photograph receiving aperture for use as a binder insert, portfolio cover or the like.
2. Prior Art
Albums for displaying photographs are available in a wide variety of styles. Almost without exception, the individual pages of photo albums are devoid of printed matter so as not to detract from the subject matter of the photographs displayed therein. Some photo album pages, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,152, have cutouts for framing the individual photographs.
Notebook covers and portfolios adapted for displaying photographs are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,767 discloses a portfolio with a photograph displaying cover in which a number of pockets are provided for the insertion of photographs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,962 discloses a notebook in which the pages have a window-like aperture so that a photograph inserted in a pocket of the notebook cover may be viewed even as the pages of the notebook are turned.